Praia
by reneev
Summary: àgua limpa,sol forte,areia branca,uma escola prestigiada abre as portas para todos. O melhor? tudo isso no Hawaii! onde surfar é a vida de uns. FICHAS FECHADAS!
1. Chapter 1

Apresentação

À água limpa...

Seu corpo colide contra a água e nada sobre as profundezas vendo as criaturas que vivem lá enquanto vê as pranchas de surfar sobre sua cabeça. Nadando sem parar até perder o fôlego e subir sentindo o sol forte em seu rosto.

Água... sol... areias brancas... era um lugar perfeito. Mesmo que sentisse saudades de casa se apaixonou por aquele lugar e já que recebeu a bolsa na melhor escola da região não podia mais voltar atrás.

- vai continuar parado ai Naruto? Vai pegar sua prancha

Sorriu,seus amigos estavam lá afinal de contas naquele paraíso.

X

- Hawaii não é?

Olhava seu passaporte enquanto ouvia a mulher anunciar que o avião tinha chegado naquele momento. Segurou firme as malas que carregava e andava para o portão andando com passos firmes e decididos.

X

- olha quanta gata!

- você só pensa nisso Kiba?

- qual é Shika! Vai me dizer que não ta gostando de ver um monte de mina de biquíni toda molhadinha saindo do mar ?

- aff... problemático

Riu alto o moreno com marcas vermelhas na bochecha enquanto o outro moreno tentava dormir com tanto barulho.

X

- Hawaii ai vamos nós!!! UHU

- senta aí!

- acelera ai!

Dois jovens sentindo o vento proporcionado pela velocidade do carro enquanto comemoravam no banco da frente enquanto o ruivo do banco de trás ouvia seu mp4 tentando ignorar seus irmãos que não calavam a boca.

- se anima Gaara!

- aff... não sei o que tem de mais ficar num lugar cheio de areia...

- HAHAHAHA deixa ele Kankuro! Ele não vai melhorar essa cara

X

- acorda ai galera!!!

- Tenten! São seis e meia da manhã!

- as ondas tão de mais! Vamos lá

- vai sozinha

- sua cabeça pesa tanto que te deixa cansada mais rápido testuda?

Desviou do travesseiro que veio na direção da loira que estava ao seu lado

- vamos gente! Se troca ai porque eu já to pronta!

- ela ama aqui...

- será muito difícil quando o ano terminar... ter que sair

- então levanta porquinha porque as ondas estão de mais!

X

Bem galera... é o seguinte... nova fic \o/

Aproveitar o calor,o verão e os dois últimos de férias que eu tenho .

Ta ai mais uma fic

DE FICHAS!!!

Talvez eu faça uma de praia nas próximas férias =3 mas sem ser de ficha XD

Bem...

Ta ai

Nome: (nome depois sobrenome por favor u.u)

Idade: (de 15 até 21)

Aparência:

Personalidade:

Roupas: (três opções no mínimo e não esqueçam das roupas de banho mas as roupas de banho são separado das roupas,só uma opção =D –no mínimo-)

Do que gosta:

Do que não gosta:

Por que veio para o Hawaii? :

Mora na cabana com a galera ou em um hotel: (se for hotel pode escolher se vai ficar sozinho ou não,mas são caras as diárias,já as cabanas o povo dividi as contas)

É bom nos esportes? :

Sabe surfar: (se não souber tudo bem,e escolham se até o final vai saber surfar ou não)

Par: (qualquer povo de Naruto menos o Saso,o dei,o Itachi e o Sai =D OCC também vale \o/)

Alguma cena especial que você sugere que tenha: (vale uma cena com seu par o-o)

Algo a acrescentar:

Posso mudar algo? : (se dizer não sua ficha não valera =D)

Acho que só o-o se tiver faltando algo eu coloco depois XD

Mandem fichas

MUITAS

Podem mandar quantas quiser

Eu não ligo \o/

Ainda não decidi quantas fichas vão ser mas tudo bem XD

Depois descido

bjs


	2. pedido

Pessoal... TA TUDO MUITO IGUAL u.u

Tudo meninas doces que se fecham para o mundo ou garotas loucas que são muito boas no esporte. Onde elas são calmas mas quando as irrita sai de perto

PELO AMOR DE DEUS!!!

CRIATIVIDADE

Todas as fichas femininas (e até as pouquíssimas masculinas) tem sido assim...

Se não quizerem mudar a personalidade tudo bem... não são todos que vão entrar mas digo que ta tudo muito igual u.u

E um recado pra quem ainda vai mandar as fichas

EU IMPLORO

Criatividade...

Só isso... eu só peso criatividade.

E o corpo... seios médios,lábios carnudos,bumbum mais ou menos,muitas curvas,magra... POVO!!! Podem ler todas as fichas que eu recebi e ler personalidade e características... vocês vão ver que é a mesma coisa.

Não que eu recrimine algo assim mas tem que ser todas assim?

Peço para os que mandaram sejam mais criativos

OK?

É isso...

Os que já mandaram... já mandaram e então vão ter que esperar de quem do tudo igual vai ser escolhido... eu pretendia fazer como nas minhas outras fics com fichas,escolher todas ou a grande maioria. Mas do jeito que as coisas vão...

Bem... é isso

Eu,a escrito só estou implorando criatividade... é isso ^^

Os escolhidos vai demorar um pouco a sair

Mas vai ser um pouco diferente ;D

bjs


	3. aviso de maxima importancia

Aviso de máxima importancia

Povo de Deus...

Outro aviso

Mas esse é MUITO importante

Eu recebi fichas muito boas

E engraçadas

E vou talvez receba mais

MAS O RECADO IMPORTANTE

Quem me conhece sabe que sou figurada por Yaoi então povo... quem não gosta e escreveu uma ficha e não sabia desse pequeno detalhe,aviso que terá sim yaoi. Se vc se sentir ofendido com isso ou quiser desistir da fic me avisa pq talvez quem não quer mais participar ou se sente ofendido esteja nesse meio dos escolhidos.

Eu já voltei as aulas e já to com três trabalhos pra faze,MUITA lição de casa e vamo que vamo... a fic talvez não demore muito depois desse aviso

Mas é que eu to esperando a ficha de duas pessoas por isso ainda não finalizei x.x

Quem não gosta d yaoi nem Yuri mas não quer desistir da fic nem mesmo se incomoda a ponto de não querer mais ler...eu agradeceria de coração.

E abram suas mentes,a vários estilos e casais.

Também pediria fichas masculinas pois feminina to lotada. Mas quem quiser mandar feminina a vontade só peço para colocar alguma ficha masculina.

Então... me digam se vcs se importam ou não pois assim eu coloco logo os escolhidos e escrevo logo a fic. Preciso muito mesmo dessa resposta

Quem tiver afim de fazer casal yaoi e Yuri UHU eu coloco em prioridade XD só se tiver boa gente XD bem... é isso o-o

Preciso muito dessa resposta

Obrigada e desculpe

bjs


	4. escolhidos

hahahaha puta que pariu mil anos depois eu voltei 8D

hahahaha termino o carnal e eu com mil trabalhos pra faze mas to aki na humildade tentando escrever isso XDDDDDDDDDD

são tantas meu D: são 36 =O comolidar?

vou botar tudo \o/

minha vontade era essa D:

mas é tanta gente q G-zuis D:

foi muita gente então tentei ser democratica. Como tem muita gente,vou tentar colocar pelo menos 1 dessa pessoa. Vou colocar os escolhidos e mandar um alô,caso a pessoa desistir da vaga (nunca se sabe) eu coloca o que ficou atras. Quem não foi escolhido não fica triste por favor D: quem sabe possa fazer uma participação especial? =) nem sei como vou cuidar de tanta gente o..o a maioria só pega 12 =O então vamos combinar o seguinte. COmo tem muito persona,vai haver alguns caps que certos não participaram,porque é muita gente e daria um bolo colocar tudo isso junto. Fechado? mas quem manda aqui sou eu então eu vou fazer isso ashaushaushaushau

é isso ai. Quem não foi escolhido vai ter uma participação especial ;D

é isso ae galera \o/

vamos aos escolhidos

são 21 escolhidos com 2 em duvidas que se alguem desistir vão participar,ou caso ninguem desista da vaga vai ter mais participações espeiais. os outros 13 vão aparecer com certeza nos caps =)

1 - Nanami Haruka (autora: Haruka) par: ninguem pq o Deidei ta comprometido =D. hahha sua putinha q mais amo s2 te amo filha. você fica com o Hidan então

2- Akemi Mokuren (autora: Protacia) par: kiba. MAN eu atorei sua ficha

3- Verônica Stuwert (autora: Nara nick) par: Gaara. Você ganhou o ruivo 8D man ela é minha chara \o/ eu atorei ela tambem. Só que o meu noime é sme ascento .-.

4- Mizuki Matsuí (autora: hana-chan n.n ) par: occ.

5- Aya (autora: Nuni) par: sasuke. cadê o sobrenome mocinha? atorei essa ficha =)

6- Yume koori (autora: deedlit pirotess) par: kakuso.

7- Sarah Williams (autora: nanetys) par: naruto

8- Katsuya Neel (autora: neeBeear) par: você não colocou

9- Isabella Stuart (autora: Bruuuuh) par: Shika

10- Tomoyo valentaine (autora: Deh-chan) par: Occ

11- Mayuni Tokochi (autora: Mariih-chan) par: pode escolher outro?

12- Echidna Halima (autora: patatitatia) par: occ. eu ri muito XDDDDD

13- Keitaro Imai (autora: protacia) par: Sakura. denovovocêaquimulher?

14- Nagare Nakamura (autora: Kaori-Hime) par: Neji

15- Jean Caine (autora: Cau lima) par: Konan

16- Emiko Eri (autora: patatitatia) par: occ. denovovocêaquimulher?

17- Leonardo Pinheiro (autora: Kibette-nee-chan ) par: Iruka. é com pesar que abro mão do meu moreno Ç.ç

18- Matt March Hatter (autora: konan girl) par: Occ (MEU occ 3 morram de inveja ashaushaushuash) te amo Cla 3~

19 - Matteo Giacchett (autora: nanetys) par: Suigetsu

20- Yui Hika (autora: Niyanca) Par: pode escolher outro? Ç.ç . por você que eu continuei essa budega 8D por você puchar minha orelha ashuahsuhasuha agradeçam a ela

21- Edward Schistorng (autora: violetanegra). par: Minato

participação especial ou que fica com quem não quizer a vaga

1 - Mayoi Yuki (autora: Mariih-chan)

2 - Margarette Stock (autora: Sophie Swan)

Bem... o proximo cap eu espero que saia logo

mas tem tanta coisa pra faze D:

é isso

bjs


	5. cap 1

'' Bom dia californianos! São 9 e 30 e faz 17° C aqui no litoral! Para quem não sabe sou Jhon Clikston falando diretamente da radio Bom dia Califórnia!-''

O som do radio foi interrompido por uma mão q se retirava debaixo das cobertas e pegava o rápido em sua mão, tirando a cabeça debaixo do edredom sonolento e tentando ver que horas marcavam no radio relógio. Após resmungar alguma coisa e deixar o relógio de volta ao criado mudo e se cobrir novamente, a porta foi aberta e um homem de terno, engravatado e vestido apropriadamente como qualquer executivo ou segurança... É... Estava mais pra segurança ou chofer.

- senhor já são 09h30min, o café esta na mesa e precisamos partir logo... O vôo saíra às 11h45min e o senhor ainda não levantou...

O garoto se encobria mais nas cobertas até o segurança suspirar pesadamente e retira-lo da cama a força. E o arrastando para sair do grande quarto que no momento estava totalmente bagunçado.

- isso é crueldade Ranfred!

- já disse que meu nome não é esse... – disse nervosamente seguido de um suspiro ajeitando a parte da frente do cabelo que caia sobre a face- é Fred...

- mas sempre nos filmes o nome do mordomo é Ranfred então vou te chamar assim...

Falou o garoto loiro, pequenininho, com aparência totalmente feminina e olhos incrivelmente azuis escuros, junto da pele bem branquinha que estava um pouco marcada e vermelha por ficar tanto tempo deitado na cama. Sentou-se no banco em frente à ilha¹ colocando geléia de morango nas torradas e comendo-as.

- temos que nos apresar daqui---

- 11h45min sai nosso vôo... Eu já sei, eu já sei - suspirou continuando a comer suas torradas.

XxXxXxXx

- waaaaaaa o mar é tão lindo – dizia uma garota totalmente alegre de cabelos negros e curtos que olhava fascinado o mar a sua frente com uma mala roxa de rodinhas na mão e uma pequena nos ombros. Tinha acabado de chegar e por querer conhecer o lugar antes de chegar a sua cabana resolveu dar uma volta. – eto... Onde eu to?????

Essa é Nanami Haruka, garota rica que veio ao Hawaii pelo simples motivo de estar de saco cheio de ficar em casa com seus pais e queria aproveitar as férias antes de voltar às aulas. Apensar de estar sempre alegre muitos temem se aproximar dessa garota por causa de seu temperamento explosivo em certas ocasiões.

- Naruto... Se liga naquela gata

Kiba sempre foi considerado um pervertido. E parece que isso aumentou com a chegada dele no Hawaii vendo tantas pessoas semi nuas. Apontava freneticamente para uma garota mais a sua frente de 1,56 de altura, com cabelos castanho claros acima dos ombros totalmente repicados com algumas partes em preto, os olhos amarelos contratavam com o biquíni preto com um desenho do coelho da playboy. E a cada passo que ela dava com algum bonitão passava ao seu lado, batida em suas bundas saradas e jogava uma cantada.

Essa era Akemi Mokuren... Talvez Kiba não se sinta o único pervertido do lugar.

- Verônica... O que esta fazendo ai em baixo? Não vai pegar seu avião?

- os astros disseram que hoje algo muito ruim vai acontecer se eu sair lá fora!

- Verônica... É só uma revista de astrologia

- NÃO É UMA SÓ UMA REVISTA!!! Justo hoje que eu ia me mudar pro Hawaii... Disseram que as ondas estariam ótimas por causa do vento...

- é só você sair...

- não!!! Talvez o avião caia!!!

- ai ai... O que eu tenho que aturar – ia saindo à empregada do quarto quando pareceu se lembrar de algo – a... Seus pais te mandaram um carro...

- eles sempre pensam que com isso cumprem seu papel de pais – suspirou ficando triste, se deitando no tapete tomando mais uma colherada de seu sorvete.

Verônica Stewart é do tipo de garota que acredita sempre em astrologia, ama o mar e sempre se muda todos os anos para encontrar a onda perfeita, ausência dos pais nunca teve dificuldade em fazer essas viagens. Seus fios eram loiros escuros e seus olhos azul turquesa, apesar da pele branca, por causa da praia esta constantemente bronzeada.

- Tem Tem... Você disse que sua amiga tava vinda pra cá... Como ela é?

- a! A Mizuki Matsui? Bem... Comigo ela fala bastante, mas com os outros ela é bem fria e às vezes bate neles e da respostas mal criadas... Ela é inteligente, mas meio lerda em certos assuntos

- Hum... Esse cabelo verde água é original?

- e esses olhos lilás é lente?

- não não... Bem... Pelo que eu saiba é tudo natural...

- gente gente! Venham logo! As ondas tão incríveis – disse a mais nova intrusa da cabana

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- oi Aya

- Oi Ino... Já chegou sua prancha

- você tem mais parafina ai? Perdi a minha

- tenho sim... Ta naquela caixa... Vou lá ao deposito pegar sua prancha

- beleza

Aya era uma garota independente que veio por causa do casamento de sua mãe com seu padrasto, como viajavam muito sua mãe a mandouela morar com seu pai no Hawaii, mas por causa de sua independência começou a trabalhar e ser a ''mamma'' do pessoal da cabana. Seus cabelos castanhos escuros longos e repicados e olhos castanhos claros profundos sempre atraíram a atenção das pessoas, ainda mais por estar com apenas 19 anos, no auge da juventude.

- E Ino... É seu dia de lavar a louça

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yume Koori ainda estava dormindo mesmo sendo quase meio dia, era uma garota considerada estranha, seu corpo infantil e seu cabelo que não suportava nenhum penteado nem acessórios de tão finos que era há irritavam um pouco, bem... Depois de tentativas incessantes de prendê-los para fazer a faxina sua segunda personalidade assumiu a partir dali e foi deitar deixando a casa mais bagunçada do que já estava.

Seus olhos verdes permaneciam abertos olhando o céu pela janela aberta do quarto totalmente isolado.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sarah Williams socava o seu 809° bichinho de pelúcia dentro da mala enquanto via o pai e sua mãe olhando ela fazendo essa tarefa árdua deixando seu cabelo castanho ir de um lado para o outro cobrindo às vezes seus olhos castanhos. Ela era tão comum que chegava a ser patético... Não tinha nada que chamasse a atenção, a não ser o modo comum em ação.

Falava que tinha que levar seus bichinhos por alguma razão entranha do tipo que ET's iriam raptá-los e levá-los para tomar banho em um lava-jato para cachorros e depois servir pipoca com maionese e espinafre para eles comerem e faria seus queridos bichinhos terem uma diarréia que absorveria seus cérebros para serem escravos e dominarem a face da terra e controlasse a mente de todos os seres humanos e assim os ET's tirariam suas cabeças e faria um filme de terror... Ou algo assim... Bem, não importa.

Sarah ficou traumatizada quando seu pai tentou ensiná-la a surfar quando pequena fazendo a cair da prancha e ganhar uma cicatriz, alguns anos depois, nossos heróis! Quero dizer... Pais desastrados e despreocupados juntaram dinheiro para mandá-la sozinha ao país onde a traumatizou!

Ah! Belo e querido Hawaii... Uma ex moradora vai te visitar

Estava no aeroporto do Hawaii, tinha acabado de chegar e estava completamente perdido e sempre parava do nada atrapalhando todos, e recebendo alguns insultos, mas ele nem ligava. Esse era Matt Hatter. Alguém bonzinho e distraído de mais. Estava perdido e toda vez que se aproximava de alguém para pedir informações esses se assustavam com sues olhos vermelhos e com suas roupas incrivelmente chamativas e coloridas.

Parece que saiu do circo...

Alguns comentários assim ouvia devido suas roupas, mas era burro de mais para perceber que era dele de quem falavam. Estava com a violação em uma mala apropria para ela e andava pelo aeroporto mais perdido que uma barata tonta. Apesar de seus olhos e suas roupas, era um rapaz muito alto, e incrivelmente bonito que sempre parecia estar no mundo da lua.

Avistou um homem de terno preto ² em um banco e logo pensou ser um segurança e foi até ele.

- com licença... Sabe como eu faço para sair daqui? – deu um de seu melhor sorriso para o homem que lhe olhava um pouco assustado-

- é por ali... – apontou o homem

- obrigado

Sorriu novamente e parou para pegar sua mala que tinha deixado há poucos segundos no chão. Ao tirar sua atenção do homem, sua atenção foi atraída por uma criatura ³ sentada no banco com um short incrivelmente curto e com uma blusa de pelo preto naquele calor, os olhos tapados pelos óculos de lente arredondas e meio cinzas e com o cabelo castanho médio, a pele branca com as bochechas meios rosa, fora as botas que quase chegavam ao joelho preta com um palmo da meio branca aparecendo. Esse ser fofo lhe atraiu totalmente a atenção fazendo ir a outro mundo atrapalhando novamente o fluxo de pessoas. Só faltava babar, mas acordou com o barulho de algo caindo e finalmente perceber que aqueles dois já tinham se ido. Saiu do aeroporto rapidamente com um sorriso de bochecha a bochecha.

Katsuya Neel mora no Hawaii já há dois anos e sempre visita o pessoal da cabana, sempre gosta de uma festa, mas não dança muito. Apesar de ser meio chantagista, sempre zoar alguém,ver duplo sentido em tudo e sempre parecer não levar nada a serio,gosta muito de seus amigos e foi a primeira a dar a idéia de organizar uma festa na cabana para o pessoal novo.

Levou alguém tempo para arrumar tudo, e parecia que era a única lá arrumando, porque pelo o que ela percebeu, todas as garotas tinham ido surfar e os garotos também e Kiba... Bem, sabe se lá o que estava fazendo não a interessava. Neel mora com seu pai em um hotel e se mudou justamente por causa dele. A organização da festa parecia não ter fim ainda mais porque por causa de seu jeito atrapalhado tinha que fazer mil vezes a mesma coisa. Mas pelo menos tudo sairia de acordo com SEUS planos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Hawaii ou Brasil? Hawaii ou Brasil...

Essa frase ecoava na cabeça de Isabella Stuart que estava dentro do carro e a cada cinco minutos soltava um pouco de inseticida, o que já estava irritando o motorista que sentia esse cheiro misturado ao do protetor solar fator 50.

Isabella tinha o cabelo bem preto e curto, a franja até as sobrancelhas e os olhos azuis escuros, a pele incrivelmente branca, e era baixinha e magra. Toda vez que ouvia o barulho das ondas do mar ficava receosa com um tubinho de sprei de pimenta na mão apontando para todo o lado e pronta para chorar.

- Chegamos...

Tirou a luva no bolso e colocou, tirando o dinheiro da carteira e pagando o motorista levando sua mala com si e passando na bagagem e nela mesma o desinfetante de mão. Suspirou e foi andando até entrar na cabana com o simples pensamento...

''isso vai dar errado, eu vou morrer, eles são um bando de pessoas com câncer de pele e com cheiro de peixe!!! E as coisas só tendem a piorar!''

Tomoyo chegou com suas malas andando pelo aeroporto olhando para cima conseguindo passagens e alguns múrmuros de: nossa que menina mais paty! A isso já esta virando uma historia de adolescente... A. O que posso fazer? Bem voltando. Tomoyo jogava vídeo game com uma única mão e na outra levava as malas já totalmente perdida e alheia do mundo a sua volta até acordar de seus devaneios quando bateu o nariz em um poste e caiu no chão sentindo muita dor.

- ok... Eu vou parar de me distrair assim...

Olhou tudo ao redor e viu uma loja de animes a sua frente e deixou suas malas no chão indo correndo pra lá se distraindo novamente.

- Mayumi Tokochi você não passou no vestibular! Vai fazer alguma coisa que preste!

Repetia zoando os conselhos de todos os adultos que conheciam.

- é claro que vou fazer algo que preste... Só falta arrumar alguém pra fazer esse prestar comigo

Falava sozinha no avião com cara safada, e lendo uma revista sensual de homens se cansando e olhando o corredor e bancos para ver se encontrava alguém bonito para poder paquerar. O avião estava mais deserto que o norte da Rússia. Suspirou profundamente e olhava para a janela já avistando o mar sorrindo.

- e os maiores gatos estão ai...

Echidna Halima estava no avião falando sem parar com todos ao seu redor, sempre sorrindo e às vezes falando algo em árabe sem querer. Recebia algumas indiretas e apenas sorria sem saber o que fazer ou o que falar. Veio para o Hawaii porque sua família achou melhor, assim fugiria das regras regidas de seu país principalmente do casamento arranjado.

Seus olhos cada um de uma cor era fascinante, uma amarelo e outro verde, o cabelo castanho escuro enfeitado por varias jóias não passavam despercebidos. Era magra com a pele morena assim como quase todos de seu país.

Keitaro Imai, o palhaço da turma. Vive no Hawaii há dois meses e já causou muitas confusões pela caça de mulheres e seu fingimento por ser gay e é claro... Por seu vicio em sexo. Era um rapaz de 17 anos bem fortão com cabelos castanhos que na raiz tem reflexos de loiro, olhos cor de gelo e pele bronzeada. Os músculos definidos nessa idade foram efeito de um viciado em academia e por praticar muitos esportes.

Seus apelidos ''carinhosos'' para garotas e os assaltos as suas gavetas de sutiãs sempre as deixavam constrangidas, mas nada comparado quando ele roubava seus bichinhos de pelúcia e fazia demonstrações de posições sexuais para seus amigos, pior ainda quando era para simples e inocentes crianças.

Nagare Nakamura teve um passado que pode ser considerado triste, mas nada disso abalou o rapaz para continuar sempre sorrindo e ser amigos de todos. Vive a algum tempo no Hawaii e é amigo de Hinata, Tem Tem, Naruto e Lee, mas apenas as garotas sabem que ele é homossexual. Toda vez que vê Neji, primo de Hinata, sempre tem uma queda imediata.

È alto e magro, olhos prateados e a pele muito branca que sempre fica vermelha quando exposta ao sol, o cabelo vermelho e longo sempre preso em um rabo de cavalo frouxo.

Nem era de noite e Jean Caine já estava bebendo sua cachaça cantando com alguns amigos qualquer coisa no bar que estava aberto por causa deles. Algumas garotas estavam lá, e ele ia às vezes falar com algumas conseguindo vários pontos por causa de seus poemas em outra língua, principalmente o Frances. Conseguia quase sempre a transa do dia, mas sempre bebendo e parando quando estava próximo a ficar bêbado.

Alto com 1,87 de altura, moreno de sol devido às corridas todos os dias na praia, com músculos definidos por causa das corridas, cabelos pretos e olhos azuis, fora a tatuagem tribal na lateral de sua barriga. Seu corpo todo chama a atenção das garotas ainda mais com todo aquele romantismo.

Emiko Eri é uma garota anti social que às vezes é chamada de vampirinha, gosta de coisas pesadas, e não é nem um pouco organizada. Sempre vestindo preto, apesar de ser bela, era uma beleza exótica. Ainda mais com sua altura de 1,75 e relativamente magra. Emiko tem cabelos prateados com mechas pretas, comprido e repicado com uma franja que cobre seu olho esquerdo também repicada. Seus olhos são de um tom exótico de rosa choque, mesmo odiando essa cor. Seu corpo tem curvas proporcionais, apenas suas pernas, que são bem é incrivelmente branca , por isso o apelido de vampirinha.

Fora sua guitarra preta e vermelha que é o seu xodó, não deixa ninguém chega perto dela, até colocou o nome dela de Marilyn, em homenagem á Marilyn Manson que é seu ídolo.

Leonardo Pinheiro Tem cabelos longos para um homem vão até seus ombros, num tom castanho médio, e é rastafári. Seus olhos são castanhos, da mesma cor que o cabelo. Sua pele é bronzeada de sol. Seu rosto tem traços fortes, tem cavanhaque, seu nariz é curto e fino. Tem 1,89 de altura, pesa 80 kg e tem o corpo malhado, com peitoral definido, braços fortes, pernas nem tanto. Tem dois furos na orelha esquerda e um na direita, que estão sempre com brincos grossos de prata.

Leonardo é despreocupado, tem um jeito largadão e preguiçoso, odeia trabalhar, e por isso está numa péssima situação financeira. É muito sarcástico e debochado, tira sarro de tudo e todos, até mesmo do fato dele ser gay. Mas nem por isso chega a ser irritante. É boca-suja, e piadinhas de duplo-sentido são suas preferidas. Entretanto, não é exatamente pervertido. É gay assumido. Ama praia e sol, mas não é muito chegado a surf. Bebe bastante, principalmente cerveja, mas nunca fica bêbado ou passa mal. Tem jeito para cozinhar e ele faz diversos tipos de artesanato, como mosaicos e miniaturas.

Apenas foi ao Hawaii, pois sua situação financeira piorou e começou a trabalhar em um restaurante cinco estrelas,mas alem do restaurante ser no Brasil como esperava,foi mandado a uma filial no Hawaii.

Matteo Giacchetti também chamado de Matt tem os cabelos ruivos e lisos, lhe batendo nos ombros. Tem as pontas desfiadas e é cortado em camadas, com uma franja que cai sobre sua testa, também desfiada, com certo charme. Sua pele é bem clarinha, sem chegar a ser pálida. É magro e esguio, e tem estatura mediana. Seus olhos são amarelados, puxando para o dourado. Tem lábios finos e suas sobrancelhas são bem arqueadas

Matteo é um metrossexual totalmente viciado em sua aparência, se preocupando ao extremo com ela. . É inteligente, e aprende fácil, mas só quando aquilo o interessa. Além disso, é uma pessoa bastante convencida da própria beleza. Também é ultra-dramático e exagerado, e sempre age como um rei do drama. Também é convencido, arrogante e orgulhoso, sendo às vezes quase insuportável. Tem um complexo de superioridade. É manipulador e bem persuasivo, e sempre consegue que as pessoas façam aquilo que ele quer, mesmo que tenha que partir para a chantagem, e faz isso sem pudor algum. É egoísta e dificilmente pensa em alguém além dele mesmo – com raras exceções. Acredita que o mundo gira ao seu redor, e não há criatura viva que tire isso da cabeça dele – ainda que, de vez em quando, ele pense-nos outros. Sempre se coloca em primeiro lugar.

Porém, não é uma pessoa de todo ruim. É persistente e sempre vai atrás daquilo que quer, não importam as conseqüências. Além disso, é totalmente otimista e sempre vê o lado positivo das coisas. Está sempre de bom humor, sorrindo, com alto astral mesmo. É tão alegre que chegasse a ser contagiante – é uma ótima pessoa para levantar o astral dos outros. Aliás, se vir alguém chorando – principalmente mulheres – vai fazer de tudo, mas tudo mesmo, para levantar o astral dessa pessoa, sendo capaz de engolir até seu orgulho e sua vaidade. Além disso, apesar do jeito metrossexual, costuma ser admirado pelas mulheres por sua boa aparência e por sempre estar bem vestido.

Se algo não o interessa, ele não dará atenção alguma a isso. Mesmo que seja alguém, se não for alguém "interessante", ele vai agir como se a pessoa nem existisse, e nesse ponto pode ser bem insensível. É exibido e adora chamar atenção, e sempre faz entradas dramáticas e chamativas.

Yui Hika ama dormir e comer. Gosta de cuidar da aparência quando acha que precisa mesmo ou alguém encheu tanto que ela prefere se arrumar a ouvir outra palavra da boca da pessoa. Não presta de tão sarcástica que é. Odeia cozinhar. Ama andar pela praia sem rumo. E sonha constantemente com seu príncipe encantado perfeito, mas é obvio que ninguém sabe disso.

Yui tem Cabelos longos até a metade das costas, repicados e devido ao sol mechas naturais, possui uma franja que teima em cair nos seus olhos, mas ela sempre a afasta com seu prendedor. Seus cabelos são cor de mel escuro, e como já disse possui mechas naturais de um tom meio loiro super claro. Seus olhos são azul petróleo o que a deixa com um olhar intimidado. Pele bronzeada um tanto que artificial, um ar bem surfista. Unhas longas e sempre feitas. E é alta (1,63) e magra.

Edward Schistorng é ruivo e tem sardas um pouco fortes em cada maçã o rosto. Seu cabelo não pode ser chamado de curto, nem de longo. Eles escondem completamente a nuca, e sua franja às vezes incomoda os olhos, fazendo com que ele fique arrumando toda hora. Sem falar que eles são completamente rebeldes. Tem o peso ideal para sua idade. 70 kg e 1,79 de altura. Sua pele é um pouco clara. Seus olhos são cor mel escuro. Não tem um corpo muito definido, pois não gosta de se mostrar.

Ele seria classificado como o "capetinha" da família totalmente infantil. Uma pessoa completamente esquentada, não sabe diferenciar uma situação séria de uma engraçada e não leva desaforo para casa. Não sabe esconder sentimentos. Também é uma pessoa completamente largada, seu quarto é uma bagunça que nem ele mesmo se acha ali. Não consegue fazer nenhum serviço doméstico sem ter quebrado um ou dois vasos. Sabe ser irônico e não gosta de falar da família. É uma pessoa completamente possessiva. Mas, além de ser tudo isso, ele é homossexual e não aceita ficar por baixo! . É muito habilidoso com surf e futebol, mais com os restos dos esportes, não se sai muito bem.

Já era de noite e o homem de terno dirigia a alta velocidade a Ferrari vermelha a pedido de seu patrão. Já era de noite e ainda tinha algumas pessoas na praia. Estava na pista que ficava em cima de uma montanha dando acesso a toda a vista da ilha e principalmente do mar. Estavam indo a caminho do hotel cinco estrelas do lugar que ficava no lugar mais alto por causa da vista privilegiada.

O homem estava ali para se assegurar da segurança do jovem mestre que por causa de sua aparência talvez não pudesse se defender, fora que era famoso agora e seria assediado. Por isso o disfarce e um país distante para poder relaxar.

XoXoXoxoXo

Já tinham chegado ao hotel e o loiro tirou a blusa a largando no chão e a peruca também a deixando escorregar, ao ter a liberdade de seus cabelos loiros novamente, os bagunçou um pouco para senti-los e para ajeitá-los. Sentou-se no banco da penteadeira e retirou a bota e deixou os óculos em cima do moveu.

- suas lentes estão na minha mala... Vai pega-las?

- não... Elas incomodam meus olhos...

- vai ficar usando os óculos?

- vou

O loiro suspirou se levantando e olhando com cara de: ''você não vai sair?'' para o homem a sua frente que pediu desculpas e se retirou do quarto indo ao seu aposento. O de olhos azuis abriu sua mala e tirou de La uma muda de roupas limpas e uma toalha indo retirando peça por peça fazendo uma trilha de roupas até o banheiro. Até esse deixar a muda em cima da pedra de Mármore e este entrar na água morna, quase fria, que dispunha na banheira. E ascendeu uma vela perfumada que tinha nas bordas da banheira relaxando em fim e tirando o celular do bolso da calça que estava perto da banheira ligando no Maximo o som que tinha amplificadores.

It took too long  
It took too long  
It took too long for you to call back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my Birthday  
My stupid Birthday

I played along  
I played along  
I played along  
Rolled right off my back  
But obviously my armour was cracked  
What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?  
Who would forget that?  
The type of guy who doesn't see,  
What he has until she leaves  
Don't let me go!  
Cause without me you know you're lost,  
Wise up now or pay the cost  
Soon you will know, oh!

You're not living  
'Til you're living, livin' with me  
You're not winning  
'Til you're winning, winnin' me  
You're not getting  
'Til you're getting, gettin' to me  
You're not living  
'Til you're living, livin' for me

This is the Potential Breakup Song  
Our Album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me

We got along  
We got along  
We got along until you did that  
Now all I want is just my stuff back  
Do you get that?  
Let me repeat that  
I want my stuff back  
You can send it in a box

I don't care  
Just drop it off  
I won't be home!  
Cause without me you know you're lost  
Minus you I'm better off  
Soon you will know, oh!

You're not living  
'Til you're living, livin' with me  
You're not winning  
'Til you're winning, winnin nin nin nin nin  
You're not getting  
'Til you're getting, gettin' to me  
You're not living  
'Til you're living, livin' for me

You can try  
You can try  
You know I know it'd be a lie  
Without me you're gonna die  
So you better think clearly, clearly  
Before you nearly, nearly mess up the situation  
That you're gonna miss dearly, dearly  
Come on!

You're not living  
'Til you're living, livin' with me  
You're not winning  
'Til you're winning, winnin nin nin nin nin  
You're not getting  
'Til you're getting, gettin' to me  
You're not living  
'Til you're living, livin' for me

This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please, tell me

This is the potential make up song  
Please just admit you're wrong  
Which will it be  
Which will it be

La la la la la la  
La la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la la

Haha ta ai 8D

Até que foi rápido né? Não esperem que seja assim sempre pq eu demoro um século pra postar os caps XDDDDDDDDD

Só se eu tiver MUITA imaginação, criatividade e disposição durante muito tempo

Bem...

Essa foi mais uma apresentação dos persona

Espero que tenham gostado

E desculpe o cop cole dos últimos personas =X

Mas se eu não fizesse isso essa fic não saia hj D:

Daí amanhã eu não taria com saco pra escrever D:

Mandem reviwes \o/

Elas me deixam feliz *---*

A musica do final se chama _Potential Breakup Song da _Aly e AJ

Vou tentar todo final de capitulo deixar uma musica =)

É isso

Beijos :*

1 – ilha é um tipo de cozinha que tem um balcão no meio para o povis comer

2- era o segurança do primeiro tópico =)

3 – era o loiro com peruca 8D


End file.
